a gay wedding?
by TheBiggestOnePieceFanEVER
Summary: Zoro and Sanji is getting married and you are invited! lets go to Thousend Sunny and see how the wedding goes. A very sweet story about ZoSan.


Hi everbody! finally I'm done with this story. It was a real pain in the ass but now I'm happy ^^ well, take a cookie and enjoy the story ^w^

**A gay-wedding?**

It was 2.38 a.m and everyone at the beautiful pirateship Thousend Sunny were sleeping, exept a blond chef with spiralformed eyebrowns. He walked around in his and Zoro´s new room. Sanji looked at his lover who was sleeping like a baby in their smal bed. Zoro has been his boyfriend for a couple of years but too Sanji it was like minutes. The time is always running away when you have fun, Sanji was thinking. He telled himself very smart and good words but he was still too nervous to sleep. it was a special day today, his weddingday. Zoro and Sanji decided too get married one half year ago and now is the big day finally come. Sanji should bee happy and sleep good next to his fiance, but he couldn't. Everyone who knows Sanji know that wedding and love is his thing and Zoro was just the guy who didn't care so much about that, but now when Sanji acctually was thinking of that his stomach felt weard and jittery.

"hey shitty cook if you have to walk around and talk to you yourself so get out and do it, you know I get pisst when I don't have sleept my 8-hours sleep" Zoro yawned and coverd his head with his pillow. Sanji walked too the bed and snuggled in deep in Zoro's arms.

"sorry that I'm nervous you big whiner!" Sanji growned.

"are you nervous? I though you were the master of this" Zoro said and looked at the blond nervous man.

"of course I'm nervous I'm going to get married for the first time in my life, aren't you nervous? you are going to get married about 16 hours" Sanji said and looked at Zoro with big confused eyes. Zoro just smiled and rolled over so he lay on top on Sanji.

"no I'm not. Later today I'm going to promise a big baka to live with me and take care of him for the rest of my life, that doesn't sound scary" Zoro pulled Sanji in a short kiss.

"Marimo, if you dont say _I do_ when the "priest" marry us I'll kill you" Sanji smiled and rolled so he was on the top.

"I can say what I want" Zoro rubbed Sanji's hair and rolled around. they felld on the floor and Sanji hit his head.

"aaoh my head, hahaha that was not a good start on our day. I hope it wasn't a sign" Sanji rubbed the bruis he got on his backhead.

"oh please shut up you little chick!" Zoro signed and pressed his lips on Sanji's befor Sanji said "I'm not a chick".

later that day Zoro was in their room aigan and put on a white suit. I hate this clothers, I can't even move in them, he though and growled. Usopp opened the door and came in.

"hi buddy, how are you?" Usopp asked and gave Zoro a one arm hug.

"I'm wearing a stupid suit and its is ichi and I can't move in it and I havn't taken my after-breakfast-befor-lunch nap and Nami have stolen all my sake, how do you think I fell?" Zoro growned and looked at Usopp with the evil eye.

"I´m sorry, I just wanted to say congratulations, its not every day a best friend gets married" Usopp looked at him but then Zoro gived him a little smile and said.

"thanks man, it means a lot that you guys want to join mine and Sanji's day".

"of course we want to, but we have to go now, our guests have already came" Zoro and Usopp walked out on the deck. All in the strawhat crew was running around on the ship to finish everything. Chopper helped Franky with the altar and Nami and Robin helped Sanji with his clothes (they had chose very special clothes for him and they wanted to decorate him too), Brook was sitting by the orgen and played a happy little song. Luffy was standing in his new clothes and welcomed their guests. Zeff and Zoro's sensei were sitting next too eachother on their chairs in front of the alter.

"I'm so glad that Sanji is going to get married, I was really suprised when he called me" Zeff said with a big smile.

"WHAT! IS SANJI GOING TOO GET MARRIED?" Patty screamed in suprise.

"of course he is going to get married you idiot, what do you think we closed Baratie and are here today for? Zeff screamed back. but Zoro's sensei just shaked on his head and smiled.

"no sir, you are wrong. it's my old student Lolonoa Zoro who is getting married today".

"Sanji said to me that he is getting married" Zeff said.

"no Zoro is" his master said (Zoro and Sanji didn´t tell them who they are getting married with).

"do you wanna fight you baka-swordsman?" Zeff growned and pressed his forehead against Zoro's sensei's.

"I usually don´t fight like this but this time I make a expektion, stupid mustach-cook" Zoro's sensei growned angry back.

"hey hey don´t fight on the wedding, it´s the day of happines not find-an-enemy day" Chopper cried out. the angry men looked angry at eachother in some minutes then they looked away.

" 290 belines if my little eggplant is getting married" Zeff wispered.

"then you, 290 belines if its Zoro" Zoro´s master wispered back.

"Luffy-san!" Luffy turned around and he saw Hancock standing on his skip right in front of him.

"Hancock so you came" Luffy smiled and gave her a big hug.

"oh of course I came, did someone told you that I'm not coming to your friends wedding?" Hancock asked.

"no no no nobody said anything about you, I was just so suprised". Hancock couldn't help but look what Luffy was dressed in.

"you look so handsome in that clothes Luffy" Hancock giggled.

"yes I really look cool in those" Luffy wore a big bloodred jacket with very high collar and on his back he had their symbol. the smiling skull with a strawhat. under his jacket he was wearing his usually red vest and had black jeans with no pockets (Nami decided to give Luffy some pants with no pockets to hide meat in).

"Mugiwara, get your ass here! everything is done" Franky shouted. it was true. all the guests were here and the decoration and the food were done.

"ok ok I'm coming!," Luffy ran to the alter and Usopp gived him some papers. Nami and Robin stod next to the alter in white beautiful dresses and had beautiful flowers in their hands. Zoro was standing and waiting 120 foots from the alter.

"see, it was Zoro" Zoro´s sensei wispered.

"he is maby just Sanji´s bestman, I´m very sure that one of the beautilful womens up there is the bride" Zeff wispered back.

"can you guys be quiet?" Bon clay wispered. he was very exided about this and was so happy for them. everyone sat down and waited but nothing happened. Everything was completly quiet.

*10 minutes later*

"what a hell is going on?" Yosaku and Johnny shouted.

"eeeh calm down now everybody, we are just making the moment more exiting" Nami was trying too not make this more uncomftible.

"Were is Sanji?" Luffy wispered to Nami and then she knew why he didn't show up.

"come Franky and Chopper, I can need your help here" Nami wispered to Franky and Chopper and walked into the kitchen.

"THERE YOU ARE!" everyone heard from the kitchen.

"no I don't want to go out like this!" Sanji growned in anger.

"oh come on, you look very nice in that. come out it´s your wedding and everyone is waiting for you outside" Nami begged. and then the kitchen door opened and three men and a woman came out. Sanji wore a pink suit and had a lot of flowers in his hair. he hated it.

"I am a MAN, and a man doesn't have any flowers in his hair or have a pink suit on his wedding" Sanji wispered angry at them. Nami and Franky and Chopper laughed and ran back to their positions. Sanji walked up next to Zoro and hold his hand.

"WHAT A HELL SANJI!" Zeff screamed.

"I said be quiet!" Bon clay said aigan and Zeff calmed himself down. Brook started to play the weddingmarsh and the two men started to walk slowly to the alter. Zoro looked at Sanji. The blond boy was so mad. if it wasn't their weddingday he would kill every person in his veiw.

"you look cute" Zoro wispered.

"don't lie to me, you don't even like flowers" Sanji wispered back. still angry.

"no I mean it, I like it and you smell good" Sanji couldn't help but smile a little.

"thats shows to everyone on the ship that you are my bitch" Zoro wispered and smiled.

"reminde me later to kick you to through our honymoon" Sanji growned.

"what a hell is this suppost to mean?" wispered Zeff to Zoro's sensei.

"I don't now, are we invited to a gaymarriage?" he wispered back.

"but then we both win" wispered Zeff. Sanji and Zoro were finelly on the alter and were standing in front of Luffy. Luffy smiled and took a deep breath and starded to talk.

"dear friends, I'm glad that we are here today to celebrate this two men when they become husband and e-e-eeeh husband. I have known Sanji and Zoro for a long time and it acctually came to me as a chock when Usopp told me on that night when everyone was drunk and he saw Sanji and Zoro having sex in the kitchen and next day they did it in the bathroom". Zoro and Sanji looked at Luffy with the evil eye.

"you didn't needed to tell them that" Zoro and Sanji wispered on the same time.

"you guys told me that I could talk about your story and I wanted to tell a scary one" Luffy wispered back.

"not storys when we are having sex" the both men wispered back.

"well lets continue" Luffy shouted very high.

"like I said so I was really suprised, but I also realised what a strong and cool couple they was. it was nothing who could separate them, even if they fight, wich they do a lot and all the times call each other baka and marimo and stuff like that. but they always showed that they loved each other. you guys are the only men in the world I know who says "I love you" a lot to each other and you really mean it. you guys are perfect for eachother and I'm not telling this as your priest. I'm telling it as your friend and can prove what I'm talking about". Zoro and Sanji smiled and looked at each other.

"and I... and I...oh crap hold on a sec" Luffy said and readed the papers to himself. it started to be a very uncomftible silence aigan until Luffy looked up from the papers.

"and I am very proud to be your friend and priest, I wish you guys nothing but happiness and a life full with love and action and... I love you guys" Luffy shouted and pulled his arms around them both and gived Zoro and Sanji a hard hug. after the hug Luffy were trying to be serious.

"and now eeeeh and now...aaaaaaaaaaaaaahh I forgot to write down the next part" Luffy looked confused and sceard at the paper and then on Franky.

"did you forgot?" Usopp wispered.

"yes I forgot" Luffy repled.

"did you forgot?" Franky wispered.

"I'm the only one who is talking here and I get sick if I thinking too much so of course I forgot...dumbass" Luffy said.

"what am I suppost to say now?" he wispered.

"now is the part when you say, do you take Zoro too be your husband and love and share... you know the rest" Usopp wispered back.

"oh thats right now I remember, humn ok, do you Sanji take Lolonoa Zoro to be your husband and love him and share all the pain and happiness with him until the day you die?" Luffy asked and looked at Sanji. Sanji looked at Zoro and said.

"I do".

"and do you Lononoa Zoro take Sanji to be your husband and love him and share all the pain and happiness with him untill the day you die?"

"I do" Zoro nodded. Luffy sniffed and wiped away a tear as Franky cried like a baby. "and now the the rings" he said. Chopper walked carefully to the alter with a small box with the rings inside it. he smiled proudly. Zoro took the box and opened it. it was Zoro who brought the rings and he has told Sanji that they were very special made just for them. he showed Sanji his ring befor he put it on his finger.

"you said it was something special about them, but it just normal goldrings" Sanji said.

"no they are special, look inside them" Zoro show his ring to and then Sanji saw it. inside his ring it stood with big scrift _SHITTY COOK._ and in Zoro's ring it stood _MARIMO_. Sanji laugh.

"now we will never forget our stupid names"

"thats right" Zoro smiled and took Sanji´s hand and pulled the golden ring on his finger. Sanji did the same with Zoro's.

"Now I pronouse you as husband and husband. kiss eachother for god sake!" Luffy said and smiled. Sanji wriped his arm around Zoro's neck and Zoro pulled his arms around Sanji's back and they both kisses eachother at the same time. everyone on the hole ship screamed of joy for Sanji and Zoro.

"see it wasn't that scary" Zoro wispered.

"you were right, it is not scary to get married with a moron" Sanji smiled and hugged Zoro tight.

"now when you are married with me you will wish that you were in hell" Sanji wispered aigan with a scary voice. Zoro smiled and hugged the blond cook back. he knew Sanji was just kidding.

"don't worry, as long I can fuck you and drink some sake, my life will be ok".

The end.

I hope you enjoyd it ^^ I know I did when I wrote it. please review if you want but If you guys just want to complane my spelling I just want to say that is no use. I'm swedish and don't have an A in english xD But I did the best I could so.


End file.
